falloutfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Northeast Enclave
The Northeast Enclave were part of the Republic of the Enclave. These forces mainly operate out of the Northeast and are notable for their involvement in the state of New York. Their primary base is the entire state of Rhode Island renamed the Providence Base. They are led by one of the Enclave higher ups, Gregory York. History The Northeast Enclave have resided in the northeast area of the United States since the fall of the bombs. These forces were in a military base in Rhode Island at the time. They survived the explosion and the radiation. Almost a century later these forces rose from the ground and spread out rapidly in what was left of the northeast. The Enclave took over the entire state of Rhode Island and had it annexed into Connecticut and Vermont. The Enclave then moved into New York and took over the state slowly. The Enclave started by forming an alliance with some of the people in the city of Albany. The Enclave then established themselves in the Federal Reserve in the Manhattan Ruins. The Enclave also recovered what was left of the Statue of Liberty and have one of the few working boating vessels in the northeast operate from there. The Enclave met severe resistance in the form of the raiders. The raiders have fought the Enclave tooth and nail and still continue to fight. One notable battle was the The First Great Battle of Times Square. The Enclave were technologically superior to the raiders, but the raiders knew the area better and were more numerous. The Manhattan Order of Steel has also proved to be an increasingly threatening enemy to the Enclave ever since their arrival into the city. The Enclave have also had several small skirmishes with The Crusade. During the MOS' Operation Clashing Steel they successfully captured the Enclave Freighter. Enclave forces tried to send assistance, but the MOS cut off any chance of rescue by surrounding the Federal Reserve and besieging it. After 9 days the Enclave staged a massive counteroffensive and were able to break through the MOS' lines. Enclave forces recaptured the freighter and began to retreat from Manhattan. *'2250:' Northeast Enclave begins building up their forces for their exit from the base. *'2252:' Gregory York receives prerecorded message from President Richardson. He is told to mobilize his forces. *'2254:' Northeast Enclave takes control of the city of Albany and the Capital District. *'2256:' First encounter with Manhattan Order of Steel. *'January 2280:' York leads an attack against the MOS base The Museum of Natural History. The attack is successful and many MOS knights fall. York and Stigma meet for the first time and declare war on each other. *'March 2280:' York meets the leader of the Japanese group Man's best hope, Sensi Kento in an attempt to achieve peace. However the meeting degraded into chaos when one of York's men attacked Sergeant Opel on suspicion of attempting to sabotage the meeting. Kento declares war on the Enclave and flees. *'October 2280:' MOS forces force the Enclave to evacuate Manhattan. Objectives The Enclave's objectives in the northeast are slightly different from the original Enclave's plans. These Enclave forces follow the main Enclave's objectives, but these forces wish to impose their absolute control over the area as well. Gregory York wants to create an empire and has already taken control of much of New England. All that remains is New York. The Enclave seek to find all of the Vaults in the northeast primarily in New York City. Enclave scientists are trying to figure out how to enter Vault 39, which is buried underground with radiation surrounding the entrance. They also seek to wipe out all other threats in the Manhattan Ruins and rebuild the city to its former glory. Due to their evacuation from Manhattan the Enclave have set their total focus on dealing with the Manhattan Order of Steel. As of now the Enclave are building up their forces. Command Structure The Northeast Enclave are led by Gregory York. Just like with the main Enclave they follow commands given by the current president. Due to the surprising destruction of the commanders of the Enclave forces that went to the Capital Wasteland Gregory York has made his own decisions. The Enclave has many commanding officers such as Commander Grand. These commanders are usually in charge of certain areas. The Enclave also has many foot soldiers and sentry bots to aid them in battle. The Enclave use New Jersey as a military state. The state protects the other New England states from any other hostile forces from the south. Enclave troops constantly move about the New Jersey Turnpike in order to transfer supplies between bases or reinforce certain areas. Ranks *'Supreme Commander:' The highest rank in the Northeast Enclave. The Supreme Commander leads all of the forces and this person's commands are law. *'Commander:' Commanders are tasked with leading Northeast Enclave divisions. They are usually in charge of certain areas under Enclave control. They answer only to the Supreme Commander. *'Colonel:' Colonels are in charge of even smaller areas under the leadership of a commander. They deal with smaller conflicts and serve as advisers to the Commanders. *'Major:' There is a Major in charge of each and every Enclave Outpost. Majors lead their forces and join them in battle. *'Captain:' Captains serve as squad leaders. They lead large Enclave squads and receive orders from their respective Majors. *'Lieutenant:' Lieutenants serve as second in command of larger squads. They receive orders from both their Captains and Majors. Lieutenants rarely lead squads unless a Captain is killed. *'Sergeant:' Sergeants lead Enclave fire teams. Sergeants are the second most numerous in the Northeast Enclave. An wastelander recruited by the Northeast Enclave can only reach this rank. The life expectancy of the average Sergeant is one month. *'Private:' Privates are the most numerous in the Northeast Enclave. Privates mostly consist of recruited wastelanders and demoted Enclave Purists. The life expectancy of the average Private is two weeks. Notable Members *'Gregory York' is the supreme commander of the Northeast Enclave. He has led them since their creation and has led them with great success. Gregory York is one of the most infamous people in the northeast part of the United States due to his military success' there. He has conquered almost every state in New England and has New York set in his sights. *'Commander Gregory Grand' is the head of the Northeast Enclave forces in the Manhattan Ruins. He had led a small Enclave expedition team to recon the area. His forces established themselves all over the Manhattan Ruins. When the MOS arrived in New York in 2256 Grand knew that they could become a massive threat in the future. Gregory York did not feel the same though and no reinforcements were sent to aid Grand. In 2276 Grand is defeated and captured during the MOS' Operation Rearmament. Grand spends four years in captivity until Gregory York comes personally with a large Enclave force to rescue him. After Grand is freed he spends the next two years recovering from his torture. Grand was not at the Federal Reserve during its fall. Instead he was at Vault 39. There he attempted to gain entry to the vault, but to no avail. While there the MOS Stealth Force attacked his men and defeated them. Grand surrendered, but then the Super Mutants arrived and attacked the group. Working with the MOS and the Vault dwellers that came to their aid pushed back the mutants. Grand was allowed entry into the vault in order to discuss the Vault dwellers' allegiance, but the head of the MOS Stealth Force, Paladin Sipher was allowed to enter the discussion as well. *'Commander Marc Quintin' is the head of the Northeast Enclave forces in Upstate New York. His forces took control of Upstate New York primarily through diplomacy. His forces are spread thin throughout the state. Quintin established local police forces using the people who sided with the Enclave. He has the locals deal with any local problems. The Enclave under his command rarely have to mobilize to deal with rebellions. *'Commander Adam Green' is the head of the Northeast Enclave Civil Branch. Green is in charge of keeping order in the Urban District of the Providence Base. Green also heads the Enclave Police Force. Green is responsible for propaganda and due to his work the Enclave is able to get many volunteers. *'Doctor Harrison Bines' is the head of the Northeast Enclave Haven Research Facility. Doctor Bines is in charge of all of the Enclave's experiments. He is responsible for creating the Advanced Deathclaw Mind Controller, new experimental power armors, Assault Vertibirds and many other projects. His proudest achievement is the Enclave Purifier. Doctor Bines has also done research on finding a cure for the "Ghoul disease" and eradicating the Super Mutants. Arsenal The Enclave has gathered much power in the form of sentry bots, power armor and vertibirds. The Enclave have a large amount of forces and they can easily be deployed all over New England. The Enclave have small bases scattered all over the northeast. Vertibirds transport supplies between all of these bases. The Assault Vertibirds was recently mobilized in the Enclave forces. The Ike Battle Tank serves as their main armored ground unit. The Enclave also have two working freighters deployed in New York and Albany. The Enclave uses mostly laser and plasma weaponry. The Enclave have also created a series of weapons. The BCR-4 Laser Cannon is one such weapon and the Gamma Rifle. The Northeast Enclave have also begun to delve into the Enclave Biosoldier Project. By User:Rasengod Category:Groups Category:Restoration